


Два одиночества в аквариуме

by Mark_Dorr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is trying you guys, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He's trying really hard, Insomnia, M/M, Operation Gay Parent Trap, Peter is so done, awkward midnight conversations with a side of gratuitous ice cream consumption, background Charles/Erik, dadneto, lots of lying, midnight visits, more awkward bonding!, tragic backstory time!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Dorr/pseuds/Mark_Dorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Вестчестере можно делать кучу всего: убирать, пылесосить все четыре этажа поместья, пытаться носить чарльзову одежду, быть на домашнем обучении у гения-телепата, который всегда знает, когда Питер списывает. И любимое занятие Питера: ночные визиты психованного отца-террориста, который, может, не так уж и ужасен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два одиночества в аквариуме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Lonely Souls in a Fish Bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795261) by [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey). 



Выясняется, что все, что Питер думал о Ксавье - неправда.  
Во-первых, он больше не похож на бомжа. Он встречает Питера утром за завтраком в брюках и мешковатом кардигане, а его волосы теперь короткие и причесанные. Он помылся. Он выбрит. Он трезв. И он ни капли не удивлен, когда видит Питера.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Максимов. Садитесь. Вам нравится яичница?  
Мистер Максимов? Да кто этот чувак?  
\- Это правильный дом? - выпаливает Питер. Хэнк выглядит точно так чудаковато, как Питер помнит. Он стоит у плиты в - честное слово - фартуке и настраивает радио. Но чувак за столом выглядит как чопорный младший брат Ксавье.  
Ксавье улыбается.  
\- Уверяю вас, мистер Максимов, я такой один. Садитесь.  
Питер шлепается на стул напротив Ксавье. Тот отпивает из кружки, прежде чем продолжает говорить.  
\- Хэнк утверждает, что вы бежите от федеральных агентов, - он приподнимает бровь, и Питер на секунду, но очень хорошо, вспоминает Леншерра.  
\- Ага. Они схватили меня за то что я вам помог с Пентагоном.  
Ксавье корчит виноватое лицо.  
\- Ах, да. Это. Я прошу прощения. Вынужден признать, что в тот момент я плохо понимал, что делаю.  
Питер пожимает плечами. За те первые пять минут разговора он понял, что мужик не совсем трезв, и не то чтобы он помогал ему под дулом пистолета. Но было бы круто знать, что он освобождает убийцу. Простая гребаная вежливость, знаете ли.  
\- Я более чем рад приветствовать вас здесь. Вы можете оставаться здесь сколько хотите, хотя я удивлен, что вы пришли сюда, - продолжает Ксавье.  
\- Это была не моя идея, - бормочет Питер.  
Ксавье хмурится.  
\- Тогда кто...  
\- Чарльз, - резко говорит Хэнк, - послушай.  
Он делает радио погромче и голос заполняет кухню  
\- Семнадцать убитых в Пентагоне, застреленные, как подозревается, собственными пулями. Следователи считают, что это массовое убийство, предполагаемо совершенное Эриком Леншерром, мутантом, называющим себя Магнето.  
Сложно подумать, что кто-то бледный как труп может побледнеть еще больше, но Ксавье это удается. От этого его губы становятся еще краснее, как будто их всосало в пылесос. (Ксавье пользуется косметикой? Серьезно, девчонки в школе обзавидовались бы этому цвету).  
Конечно, дальше еще хуже.  
\- Молодой мутант Питер Максимов, основной подозреваемый в деле о побеге Леншерра из тюрьмы, пропал из места федерального заключения и находится в розыске.  
Питер играет с молнией на куртке и чувствует себя странно виноватым, хотя ему не в чем себя винить. Он просто подросток; это они тут ответственные взрослые. Он крадет сосиску с тарелки Ксавье, чтобы быть не таким уж невинным. У него плохо получается быть невинным.  
\- Эрик вытащил его из Пентагона? - говорит Хэнк. - Зачем ему делать это, если он не хотел его завербовать?  
\- Если Эрик хотел завербовать Питера, почему он здесь? - говорит Ксавье.  
\- Действительно, почему? - Хэнк смотрит на Питера так, будто он советский шпион. Питер смотрит на Хэнка. Он ненавидит, когда взрослые говорят о нем так, будто его нет в комнате.  
\- Слушайте, я не хотел, чтобы он меня вытаскивал, - резко говорит Питер. - Он просто приперся.  
Хэнк открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но шум мотора останавливает его.  
Питер не просто двигается быстро - он думает быстро. Поэтому мир всегда кажется ему таким невыносимо медленным. Поэтому Хэнк, наверное, не заметил, как Чарльз резко вдохнул и прикусил губу, прежде чем снова повесить на себя маску безразличной вежливости. Но Питер это точно заметил.  
Дверь машины захлопывается за несколько секунд до того, как дверь дома открывается, и по фойе разносится звук тяжелых шагов.  
Леншерр просто появляется в дверях кухни. На нем чернильного цвета пиджак, волосы зализаны, и он выглядит уже не как вор в законе, а как денежный мешок с уолл-стрит (он серийный убийца в бегах - где он достает все эти костюмы?). Запах одеколона разлит в воздухе.   
\- Здравствуй, Эрик. Ты одет достаточно хорошо для самого разыскиваемого человека Америки, - спокойно говорит Чарльз, что еще раз подтверждает для Питера, что мнению этого человека о стиле не стоит доверять (еще Питер не пропускает, как тяжело Ксавье сглатывает, когда видит этот костюм, но лучше бы пропустил).  
Леншерр усмехается:  
\- Чарльз, ты хорошо выглядишь для человека, который выходит из пятилетнего запоя. Я вижу, ты постригся.  
Чарльз проводит рукой по волосам, как будто чистит перышки, а потом резко останавливается и хватает кружку.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он чопорно. Он переводит взгляд на Питера. - Ты забыл что-то?  
Питер вдруг думает, что, может, Леншерр пожалел, что отпустил Питера и пришел похитить его. И Чарльз, и Хэнк выглядят как беспросветные очкарики, и Питер вряд ли может рассчитывать на их поддержку, если Леншерр решит завязать Питера узлом на ручке двери.  
Но потом он вспоминает грустную, виноватую улыбку Леншерра прошлой ночью и больше не беспокоится. К тому же, его взгляд не сдвинулся с новой стрижки Ксавье. Он, может, и не заметил Питера.  
\- Мой шлем. Было очень мило с твоей стороны последить за ним.  
\- Охранять его от тебя. Ты несколько невменяем, если думаешь, что я верну его тебе.  
\- Я мог бы разрушить весь этот дом и забрать шлем из мусора, - Леншерр угрожает так беспечно, как будто говорит о погоде. Питер чувствует, как внутри поднимается паника.  
\- Я бы посмотрел, как ты попытаешься это сделать, - отвечает Ксавье, холодный как гребаный огурец.  
Они обмениваются напряженными, холодными улыбками, примерно такими, какие делают популярные девчонки когда Питер приглашает их на свидание. Потом Ксавье возвращается к чаю.  
\- Эрик, если у тебя нет других вопросов, ты можешь уйти.  
Питер открывает рот от удивления. Нужно иметь по-настоящему крепкие яйца, чтобы выгнать самого главного в мире террориста, как будто он нахулиганивший ребенок. Леншерр хмурится и кладет руки на плечи Питера. Питер хочет и стряхнуть, но боится.  
\- У меня есть другие вопросы. Статус Питера как разыскиваемого человека - полностью твоя вина, и я здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что ты будешь держать его в безопасности и подальше от властей.  
Ксавье делает какую-то магию со своими глазами, и они начинают выглядеть как глаза побитого щенка.  
\- Конечно, Питер в безопасности, Эрик! Я никогда бы не сообщил о нем!  
\- Мне нужно было удостовериться, Чарльз, потому что мне не показалось, что ты очень беспокоился о нем.  
\- Ты делаешь это за двоих, - говорит Ксавье. Он прищуривает глаза. - Если Питер так важен, почему ты сам о нем не позаботишься?  
\- Он пытался, - встревает Питер. Алле, мудаки, он стоит прямо тут. - Но я отказался, поэтому он подвез меня сюда.  
Руки Леншерра впиваются в его плечи как когти гарпии - может, это плохо скрытый намек заткнуться, но Питер никогда не понимал намеков.  
Ксавье поднимает аккуратную бровь.  
\- Это было очень щедро с его стороны, - говорит он, отпивая чай.  
\- Он мой папа, - добавляет Питер и смотрит на лицо Ксавье, - Так что, думаю, он подготовился к подростковому бунту.  
Кружка стучит по полу, теплый чай омывает кроссовки Питера. Ксавье наклоняется над столом и кашляет, пока его лицо не краснеет. Леншерр подбегает к нему и стучит по спине, и смотрит этими лазерными лучами смерти на Хэнка, когда чувак пытается сдвинуться с места.  
\- Как... как это... как это возможно? - выдыхает Ксавье.  
\- Я не думал, что с тобой нужно будет говорить об этом, - сухо говорит Леншерр, - но когда два человека любят друг друга очень сильно...  
\- Эрик. Заткнись.  
Это шутка. Это просто глупая шутка, но Питер чувствует себя так, как будто его двинули в солнечное сплетение. _Когда два человека любят друг друга очень сильно_ , и он думает: они любили друг друга очень сильно? Они ходили вместе по магазинам, держались за руки, ели вместе мороженое?  
Они качали маленького Питера? Он может только представлять, как это - когда его мать вышла замуж второй раз, Питер был слишком взрослый и слишком недоверчивый, чтобы они с Карлом качали его.  
Что заставило Леншерра уйти и никогда не оборачиваться назад, ни разу?  
\- То есть, все это время у тебя был ребенок, и ты только сейчас начинаешь о нем думать? - спрашивает Хэнк.  
Что-то опасное закрадывается в его голос, такая же горечь, какая постоянно есть в сарказме Питера. Он смотрит на Леншерра как на собачье дерьмо под его ботинком. Питер думает, один ли он в этой комнате, у кого проблемы с отцом.  
\- Он не знал, - говорит Питер. - Моя мама ему не сказал, окей? Он не знал.  
Каждая пара глаз пригвождает его к месту. Питер еле выдерживает шокированный, почти что полный надежды взгляд Леншерра. Не то чтобы Питер хотел его защищать. На самом деле, приятно, что кто-то разделяет его ярость. Но Леншерр - отец Питера, поэтому никто кроме него не смеет верещать о том, как это отстойно.  
\- О, Эрик, - выдыхает Ксавье. Он кладет ладонь на руку Леншерра, и они смотрят друг на друга несчастными щенячьими глазами. Потом, как выключатель нажали, лицо Леншерра темнеет.  
\- Не лезь в мою голову, Чарльз, - рычит он.  
\- Я не... я не хотел, - протестует Чарльз, но замолкает, когда весь металл в комнате, включая ножи, начинает дребезжать. Хэнк отскакивает от вращающейся сковородки.   
Если Питер подожмет ноги, он влезет под стол, и если он прижмет лицо к полу, то стол сможет защитить его от летающих ножей. Он хватается за край стола, чтобы не залезть под него, потому что Питер - не трус, и он не хочет, чтобы Леншерр видел, как он напуган.  
\- Эрик! - Ксавье бьет кулаком по столу. - Хватит.  
Стул Ксавье клонится вбок и стонет как тонущий корабль. Леншерр не останавливается. У него Безумные Глаза, и он не слышит и не видит ничего, кроме собственного гнева. У Карла однажды были такие, когда Питер сбежал из дома и прошел по всему восточному побережью во время весенних каникул год назад.  
\- Эрик, прекрати, или я заставлю тебя!  
Питер не совсем понимает, как очкарик Ксавье может заставить кого-то вроде Леншерра что-нибудь сделать, но угроза сразу выбивает Леншерра из его приступа. Дрожание останавливается, а стул Чарльза со стоном принимает изначальную форму.  
\- Мои дела здесь завершены, - Эрик вылетает из комнаты, задержавшись только чтобы неловко хлопнуть Питера по плечу. Через пару секунд корвет отъезжает от дома и исчезает.  
\- Ну, это было... весело, - говорит Питер. Внутренне он кривится, но напряжение в комнате может удушить медведя, и Питер готов сказать что угодно, чтобы снять его.  
\- Мне нужно выпить, - бормочет Ксавье. Он отодвигается от стола, и Питер открывает рот от удивления.  
Ксавье сидит в кресле-коляске. Как, блядь, это случилось? Он ходил прошлый раз, когда Питер его видел. Леншерр об этом знает?  
Ох гребаный ад. Леншерр сделал что-то с Ксавье в Вашингтоне? Он ранил Ксавье? Все это вина Питера. Он такой тупой. Если кто-то заперт в Пентагоне, то, очевидно, по хорошей причине.  
Ему нужно было спросить. Ему нужно было просто спросить, и когда МакКой или Ксавье сказали бы - _о, за убийство Кеннеди, фигня_ , Питер просто посоветовал бы им отъебаться и найти кого-то другого. Но он не сделал этого, потому что Питер гребаный скучающий идиот, и Ксавье теперь парализован навсегда из-за своего возможно друга, и неудивительно, что Хэнк так злобно на него смотрел все утро, и может быть, Питеру нужно было просто уйти и попытать счастья где-то еще...  
 _Питер. Остановись._ Твердый, но добрый голос расцветает в голове Питера и он забывает про деструктивные мысли.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - продолжает Ксавье своим настоящим голосом. - У меня наверняка есть одежда, которая подойдет тебе, пока ты тут не обживешься.  
Питер следует за ним и борется с нарастающим ужасом. У него совершенно особенный стиль, который не очень сочетается ни с Пьяным Бомжом, ни со Старомодным Профессором.  
Ксавье подкатывается к лифту в фойе.  
\- Во-первых, перестань называть меня Ксавье, - говорит он, нажимая третий этаж. - Мы не игроки в футбольной команде. Меня зовут Чарльз, - он выжидающе смотрит на Питера, который проигрывает в голове последний час. Он ни разу не называл Ксавье по имени вслух.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь...  
Ксавье - Чарльз - стучит себя по виску.  
\- Я телепат, Питер. Я уверен, что твой отец предупредил тебя об этом. Заранее.  
\- Он ничего не говорил о твоих способностях, - говорит Питер.  
Дверь лифта открывается, но Чарльз медлит.  
\- Интересно, - бормочет он. Питер хватает дверь, пока она снова не закрылась.  
\- Прости, - озадаченно говорит Чарльз. - Сюда.  
Мама говорит, что Питер самый неаккуратный неряха на свете, а его комната - цирк, не предназначенный для человеческого существования, бла бла бла. Но ничто - ни одежда, ни кровать, ни даже пятнадцать бутылок из-под газировки на столе, несравнимо с биологической опасностью, обитающей в комнате Чарльза.  
Пыль толстым слоем лежит на книжных полках (Слишком много книжных полок. Нет, правда, как люди вообще читают? Для этого надо долго сидеть. Уф). Небольшая гора пустых пивных бутылок нависает над столом, который покрыт стопками бумаги и другим дерьмом. Постельное белье свисает с дальнего угла кровати, а матрас лежит наискосок рамы. Господи Боже, у мамы случился бы сердечный приступ, если бы она сюда вошла.  
\- Прошу прощения за беспорядок, - говорит Чарльз. - Эрик был недалек от истины, когда говорил о пятилетнем запое. Ублюдок, - тихо добавляет он.  
Он хватает рубашку, которая свисает с торшера, стряхивает с нее пыль и нюхает. Его лицо сморщивается, он мнет рубашку и бросает ее через плечо.  
\- Определенно грязная, - бормочет он.  
В этот момент отчего-то, отчего-то связанного с комбинацией понтового акцента и окружающего хаоса, Питер решает, что он не только может доверять Чарльзу Ксавье. Ему может понравиться этот чувак. И хотя от серого кардигана, белой футболки и мятых брюк, которые вытаскивает Чарльз, Питеру хочется плакать, он благодарит Чарльза с лучшей улыбкой, на какую способен.  
Чарльз знающе улыбается в ответ.  
\- Это временно, Питер. Скажи Хэнку свой размер,и он купить тебе что-нибудь. А это пойдет в стирку.  
\- Ага. Спасибо.  
\- И, Питер? То, что со мной случилось, произошло случайно. Этот инцидент случился очень давно. Когда мы познакомились, я ходил из-за лекарства, которое сделал Хэнк. Но я перестал принимать его, потому что оно стоило мне моей телепатии.  
\- Оу.  
Что-то разбивается в Питере как яйцо, и оттуда льется облегчение, обволакивающее и греющее его изнутри. Леншерр не ранил Ксавье, и это важно. Это глупо, но это важно, и Питер не знает, почему.  
\- Давай найдем тебе комнату?

  
На втором и третьем этажах примерно пять миллиардов спален. Хэнк не стал заморачиваться с комнатой прошлой ночью, а просто показал Питеру диван в одной из гостиных (Одной из. Господи Иисусе, этот дом - сплошной лабиринт). Чарльз селит его дальше от себя по коридору. Комната аккуратная и чистая, если не считать слоя пыли, покрывающего все. Мебель-призрак. Питер бьет рукой по прикроватному столику и кашляет от поднявшегося облака пыли. Пыль и разочарование.  
Он замечает, что Чарльз смотрит на него, подняв бровь.  
\- Хороший, э, хороший столик, - он снова стучит по нему. - Орех?  
\- Вишня, - говорит Чарльз. - Не то чтобы это видно под пылью, - великодушно добавляет он.  
\- Ага. Пыли полно.  
\- Это правда. Но я думал, как долго займет у человека твоих талантов уборка этой комнаты? Полторы минуты?  
Питер смеется.  
\- Если бы, - говорит он. - Двацдать секунд в худшем случае.  
В улыбке Чарльза играет вызов.  
\- Двадцать? Думаю, ты переоцениваешь себя. Но почему бы нам не выяснить? - он закатывает рукав и смотрит на часы, и Питер невольно улыбается, потому что, блин, взрослые. Взрослые думают, что они такие хитрые.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - медленно говорит он. - Но нифига.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Это бы сработало, если бы мне было пять лет. Но я гребаный лис, чувак, а лис нельзя перелисить.  
Чарльз смеется и убирает часы.  
\- Я буду иметь это в виду. Если ты хочешь спать в облаке пыли, не в моих силах остановить тебя.  
(В итоге Питер вытирает пыль и вылизывает всю комнату в час ночи. Это занимает сорок пять секунд, но Чарльзу он говорит, что пятнадцать. Тут уж ничего не поделать. Человек не может спать, если чихает каждые гребаные пять секунд).  
  
На следующий день Питер звонит маме с телефона в лаборатории Хэнка, потому что очевидно, что эта линия защищенная. Она орет так громко, что он отдергивает трубку от уха.  
\- Господи, мам, расслабься, окей? Мне нужен мой слух следующие лет шестьдесят.  
Она несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, прямо как его учил Леншерр прошлой ночью, когда у него была паническая атака. (Леншерр и ее этому научил?)  
\- Извини. Извини. Блядь, Питер, я так волновалась. Эти федеральные агенты пытались скормить мне дерьмо про то, что ты участвовал в _побеге из тюрьмы_ , что совершенно смешно... - она останавливается, - Питер, это _смешно_ , правда?  
Питер сглатывает. Он не может придумать, как сказать это по-хорошему.  
\- Если под смешно ты имеешь в виду весело, то да? - он снова отдергивает телефон.  
\- ПИТЕР МАГНУС МАКСИМОВ! О чем ты думал? Этот человек убийца, а ты освободил его?!  
\- Я не знал! Они не сказали мне, кого я должен освободить!  
\- Почему ты вообще решил это сделать?  
\- Мне было скучно!  
Телефон мертвенно тих долгую ужасную секунду, и Питер знает без тени сомнения, что он серьезно, серьезно облажался. Когда к маме возвращается голос, он зажатый и безэмоциональный.  
\- Где ты? Ты в безопасности?  
Питер узнает такой голос где угодно - он и сам его использует, когда его перестает парить то, что происходит. Слышать его от своей матери - самая ужасная вещь во вселенной.  
\- Да. Я в порядке.  
\- Власти найдут тебя там?  
\- Н-нет. Не думаю.  
\- Окей. Хорошо. Просто... оставайся там, ладно? Не возвращайся. Некоторое время.  
У Питера сжимается горло.  
\- Почему... почему нет?  
Она вздыхает, в трубке шум.  
\- В доме полно агентов ФБР. Это небезопасно. И... Эрик не просто опасный человек. Я.. знала его раньше.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Питер. - Он мой папа. Я это уже понял.  
\- О Господи, - она звучит так, будто вот-вот расплачется, и это ранит больше апатического спокойствия. - Прости, что я не сказала тебе, но ты теперь понимаешь, почему, да? Я не хочу, чтобы он сюда приходил.  
\- Он не придет. Он не причинит вреда ни тебе, ни Ванде. Он пообещал мне, - Питер крепче сжимает телефон.  
Она хмыкает.  
\- Я знаю, чего стоят обещания этого человека. Я не вынесу всего этого, Питер. У меня есть Ванда. Просто... оставайся где ты есть.  
То есть, держись от нас подальше. В глазах собираются слезы.  
\- Прости, мама. Прости. Я не такой как он, - последние слова - придушенный шепот.  
\- Я знаю, Питер, я знаю. Они, наверное, будут прослушивать телефоны, поэтому больше не звони. Я свяжусь с тобой, когда все станет безопасно.  
Питер кивает, хотя она не может этого увидеть.  
\- Окей.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Питер. Хотя ты гребаный идиот.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - выдавливает он.  
Он вешает трубку и вытирает лицо рукавом.

  
Чарльз сообщает ему, что раньше тут была школа (и это многое объясняет - типа, почему тут так много спален и почему тут так невыносимо скучно). Теперь это гребаные руины. Кухня, прихожая и гостиная выглядят более-менее нормально, потому что тут действительно ходят люди. Но все остальное такое же грязное и пыльное, как комната Питера. Немногие дни после Вашингтона Чарльз без устали работал над тем, чтобы школа снова заработала. То есть, он целыми днями сидит в своем кабинете. А Хэнк в это время старается все вычистить, чтобы место было готовым к притоку студентов. А это значит, что Питер может делать две вещи - смотреть, как Хэнк чистит, или присоединиться к нему.  
Он присоединяется.  
Это уныло. Неделю назад жизнь наконец-то начала становиться крутой, а теперь он пылесосит персидские ковры. Из его жизни получился бы самый дерьмовый фильм о жизни беглеца - такой, после которого киностудия остается банкротом, а режиссера заносят в черный список, и он бросает все попытки работать в Голливуде и начинает разводить альпак.  
Вечерами все еще хуже, потому что когда Чарльз не заполняет бумаги, он читает книжки. И играет в шахматы. На второй вечер он попытался научить Питера играть.  
\- Я что, выгляжу как гребаный нерд? - говорит он в ужасе, а потом видит, что полное надежд лицо Чарльза становится таким кислым, что им можно сдирать краску, - не... не то, чтобы ты выглядишь как нерд, - и это - самое большое вранье, которое он когда-либо произносил.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у меня было больше секса в этом шкафу, чем у тебя будет за всю жизнь, - говорит Чарльз, скрестив руки.  
Занимался ли Леншерр сексом - НЕТ. НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ. Что с тобой не так, мозг? Просто, блядь, не думай в ту сторону. Питер ищет взглядом что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей и хватает какую-то шахматную фигуру.  
\- Так что эта фигура делает?

  
Тот телефонный разговор преследует его.  
Беспокоилась ли его мать каждый раз, когда к ним припирались копы, каждый раз, когда она ловила Питера, пожирающего шоколадки и леденцы, которые он явно не покупал, что однажды он станет полным психом, как папа? Не смотрела ли она на него все это время, как будто он тикающая бомба?  
Черт возьми, он не такой как Леншерр! Не такой. Он бы никогда не вытащил чувака из тюрьмы если бы знал, он отказался от, ооо, такого щедрого предложения Леншерра вступить в террористы. Но он вытащил человека из одиночки, глазом не моргнув. Президент чуть не умер, потому что Питеру было скучно, и что, если это только начало? Что, если его понесет, что если он свихнется, потому что это в нем есть, и он ничего тут не может поделать?  
Питер не спал целую ночь с тех пор, как ему исполнилось девять и у него не проявились способности. Через три-четыре часа его мозг просыпается и не перестает работать, пока не вымотается через двадцать часов. Сначала Питер бегал вокруг квартала, потом стал бегать по всему району, а год назад он стал воровать всякую хрень просто потому что, и еще потому что он был голоден после всей этой беготни.  
Мама привыкла к его ночным передвижениям, в основном потому что не могла его остановить. Карл от этого на стенку лезет, но Карл в основном разъезжает по командировкам (которые начались как раз вскоре после того, как проявились способности Питера. Совпадение? Он так не думает).  
Питер ждет, пока Чарльз и Хэнк уйдут спать той первой полной ночью в поместье, а потом начинает бегать по просторным землям за домом, радуясь ночной прохладе. Тут акры и акры земли, и ни одной живой души, кроме него. Он вырос в густонаселенном пригороде, и это первый раз, когда он по-настоящему один, и он немного нервничает. Но ему нравится.

  
Через три ночи Питер запомнил каждый угол поместья, включая подходящие места для бассейна и баскетбольного поля. Если Чарльз действительно хочет школу, шахматы чертовски дерьмово подходят для развлечения. Дети его четвертуют.  
Поэтому, когда в два часа ночи он видит пару фар справа от себя, он знает, что эта машина очень далеко от трассы. И он знает только одного человека, который припрется сюда один так поздно.  
Он бежит к дороге и ждет, постукивая ногой, пока корвет медленно подплывает к нему. Его шины висят в сантиметре над землей.  
Питер качает пальцем перед Леншерром, когда фары включаются.  
\- Тихий-претихий, - говорит он, моргая, чтобы ночное зрение вернулось. - Что же вытащило тебя сюда в это время ночи, вампир?  
Дверь распахивает, и Леншерр выходит.  
\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, - говорит он прежде чем смерить Питера тем взглядом, какой используют его учителя, когда воображают, что могут заставить его заткнуться нахрен и быть внимательным.  
Это никогда не работало и это уж точно не сработает в случае с Леншерром.  
\- Я не сплю.  
\- Я тоже. Очень хорошо, что ты здесь. Ты можешь помочь мне.  
\- Помочь? - спрашивает Питер. Да, это звучит ничуть не загадочно.  
Леншерр закрывает дверь незаметно, с еле слышным щелчком, а потом прислоняется к ней, скрестив руки.  
\- Мне нужен мой шлем. Чарльз не отдаст его мне, поэтому придется его забрать.  
\- То идиотское ржавое ведро? Что в нем такого крутого?  
\- Он не ржавый. Он окрашен в бордовый, - резко говорит Леншерр. - И он блокирует телепатию Чарльза. Он держит шлем внизу, в Церебро. Я чувствую его. Мне нужны твои навыки.  
Питер как бы охреневает от того, что Леншерр считает, что Питер ему автоматически поможет. Он очень ясно помнит спор по поводу шлема в первое утро, и как Чарльз не хотел, чтобы он был у Леншерра. И, блин, если Леншерр натянет на голову это говно, никто не сможет его остановить от безумного дерьма. И еще, Леншерр, может, ему и отец, но кормит его Чарльз. Ответ типа очевиден.  
 _(Я не как он)._  
\- Нифига.  
\- Прошу прощения? - его голос гладок и опасен, как острие ножа.  
\- Я не помогу тебе, чувак.  
Леншерр отталкивается от дверцы машины и делает несколько шагов к нему. Питер не отступает, но переносит вес на пятки.  
\- Я помог тебе выбраться из Пентагона, - говорит Леншерр и смотрит на Питера так, что он начинает чувствовать себя очень маленьким. - Они могли казнить тебя за то, что ты сделал.  
\- Ты мне уже был должен за то, что я тебя вытащил, - отмечает Питер. Он сглатывает и вытаскивает свой туз. - А еще ты должен мне туеву хучу за то, что меня не вырастил. Так что, действительно хочешь в это поиграть? Потому что я выиграю. Ты не можешь делать из меня виноватого, я подросток.  
Питер сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы он не тряслись. Он не знает, сколько он еще может давить, прежде чем Леншерр рванет. И он не знает, остановится ли Леншерр.  
Леншерр надвигается, но Питер не отступает. Он встречает холодный взгляд своего отца самыми спокойным выражением, на какое способен.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Леншерр ледяным голосом и отступает. - Но знай: так или иначе я добуду этот шлем. Я советую тебе держаться подальше, когда я приду за ним.  
Питер ждет, пока Леншерр заберется обратно на водительское кресло, и только потом отвечает:  
\- Да пожалуйста, старик. Я тебя не боюсь!  
Он бежит обратно в спальню, прежде чем Леншерр может отреагировать. Это не трусость, окей? Это самосохранение, потому что этот чувак гнет металл, и с ним целая машина из прекрасной стали.  
  
К его полнейшему удивлению, Леншерр возвращается прямо на следующую ночь. Он сталкивается с Питером на кухне, где тот поджаривает яичницу (Питер большой ценой уяснил, что не надо торопиться, когда готовишь. Очень большой ценой).  
Должно быть, он оставил машину на съезде к поместью, потому что Питер мурлычет Пинк Флойд в один момент, а в следующий орет как маленькая девчонка, потому что замечает в дверном проеме стройную фигуру отца.  
Леншерр напрягается, готовый снова исчезнуть в темноте, но никто не просыпается.  
Держись от меня подальше, сказал он, а теперь вот он прямо тут и загораживает единственный гребаный проход, если, конечно, Питер не хочет выпрыгнуть в окно. Может, ему просто нужно сбежать в дальний левый угол поместья, чтобы Леншерр и Чарльз сами все разрулили. Ему нет места в этом гребаном скандале любовников.  
\- Твоя яичница горит.  
\- Блядь!, - Питер поворачивается к сковородке и пытается выскрести яйца на тарелку, но масло все сгорело, и яичница прилипла к сковородке как скотч.  
\- Давай я.  
Леншерр отпихивает Питера от плиты, отскребает яйца и выкидывает в мусорку. Потому он достает из холодильника масло и еще пару яиц.  
Питер сидит за столом и смотрит, как террорист номер один готовит для него. Это просто нереально. Леншерр движется по кухне как гребаный шеф-повар, сплошная грация и ни тени сомнения. Когда он этому научился? Он думает, что Леншерр ест на дороге, покупает еду в раздолбанных забегаловках и тырит яблоки с ферм. Сложно найти время научиться готовить, когда надо убить кучу мировых лидеров, знаете ли.  
Меньше чем через пять минут, Леншерр перекладывает идеальную глазунью на тарелку и протягивает ее Питеру вместе с солонкой и перечницей. Вилка летит из ящика для посуды и тихо опускается справа от тарелки.  
Питер не берет ее. Не может. Последний раз, когда Леншерр тут появлялся, он хотел придушить Питера. Есть очень хорошая вероятность, что он отравил яичницу. Почему ж еще Леншерр будет ему готовить?  
\- Хочешь тост?  
Тост? Он блядь серьезно?  
\- Эээ.. конечно? - говорит Питер просто чтобы увидеть, как Леншерр будет его делать.  
Леншерр нагибается и достает тостер из нижнего левого ящика, даже секунду не подумав, а потом находит доску для хлеба. И это очень смущает Питера, потому что откуда Леншерр знает, где тостер? Он тут не живет.  
Леншерр шарит глазами по Питеру.  
\- Что за ужас ты носишь?  
Как будто Леншерр может говорить, одетый в этот раз как какой-то гольфист, в поло и широких брюках. Питер морщится на свою рубашку, которая больше на несколько размеров.  
\- Это Чарльза. У меня, как бы... нет другой одежды? Так что он дал мне свою старую. Этот чувак всегда одевается как какой-то дед, или это у него новое?  
\- Всегда, - рот Леншерра складывается в любящую полуулыбку. - А вот узоры новые.  
 _Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у меня было больше секса в этом шкафу, чем у тебя будет за всю жизнь._  
Господи! Почему его мозги опять это вспоминают?  
\- Тебе нужна одежда? - спрашивает Леншерр. - Я могу принести тебе одежду.  
\- Она не будут, типа, бордовая, да?  
Улыбка тут же исчезает, и ее заменяет отстраненный взгляд.  
\- Что не так с этим цветом?  
\- Все так, - быстро говорит Питер.  
\- Хорошо. Ешь свою яичницу.  
Питер берет вилку и успевает воткнуть ее в яичницу, прежде чем осознает, что он отвратительно послушен. Но он слишком голоден, чтобы останавливаться из чувства противоречия. Леншерр берет банан из фруктовой миски, и единственный звук в кухне - их дыхание и царапанье вилки по тарелке. Саспенс.  
\- Так ты предупредишь меня, когда ты начнешь этот идиотизм, который ты спланировал, чтобы забрать свой дурацкий шлем? Или мне надо догадаться?  
Леншерр кладет банан и вдруг с огромным интересом смотрит на стену  
\- Я пришел не за этим. Я пришел, чтобы... извиниться, - он морщиться, произнося последнее слово, как будто оно плохое на вкус.  
Питер роняет вилку.  
\- Что?  
\- Я поставил тебя в сложную ситуацию, попросив о помощи. Это было несправедливо. Прости, - он наконец-то смотрит на Питера, который очень пристально изучает глаза Леншерра - вдруг ему типа мозги промыли.  
Нераскаявшиеся террористы не извиняются, но это уже второй раз, когда Леншерр делает это. Во всяком случае, для Питера. Как будто Леншерр действительно о нем заботится.  
Питер не знает, что чувствовать. Он запихивает эту мысль в пыльный угол своего мозга, туда, где свалены История США и Тригонометрия.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит он, - никаких проблем.  
Леншерр мягко хмыкает.  
\- Думаю, мне пора идти, пока кто-нибудь не проснулся. Иди спать. Уже почти два ночи.  
\- Говорит другой чувак, который не спит в два ночи.  
Леншерр идет к двери.  
\- До свидания, Питер.  
\- До скорого.

  
С помощью Питера поместье все меньше напоминает дом с привидениями. Чарльз засекает время, и Питер очищает от пыли весь третий этаж за девять минут двадцать девять секунд, прежде чем свалиться на какую-то кровать, чтобы заслуженно задремать.  
Когда он не чистит, он смотрит телек с Хэнком и достает чувака в его клевенькой лаборатории, пока Хэнк не начинает показывать ему крутые эксперименты. Хэнк читает, что сила Питера "завораживающа" и засекает время, за которое Питер делает разные вещи, измеряет его скорость и, например, проверяет, может ли Питер пробежать по воде и не утонуть ( он абсолютно может это, и он хочет поделиться этим со своей жутко религиозной приемной бабушкой)  
Еще он пишет письма Ванде. Если ФБР прослушивают телефон, они, наверное, и письма прочитывают, но он не может вынести и мысли о том, что она подумает, будто он преступник. Он сочиняет безумные истории о том, как он на самом деле секретный агент, которого наняло ЦРУ, и его раскрыли, поэтому ему пришлось залечь на дно. Он говорит о том, что живет на Карибах, как пират, и загорает, и занимается серфингом. Ванде семь, может она еще верит этой чуши. Но в основном он пишет о том, как скучает по ней, как любит ее, и как ей надо стукнуть того мальчика Томми в лицо, если он еще раз попробует ее поцеловать.  
Ему даже начинают нравиться шахматы, когда он понимает, как они работают. Питер рассказывает Чарльзу свои идеи о бассейне и баскетбольном поле, и бейсбольном поле, пока Чарльз разбивает его в пух и прах на доске.  
\- Прекрасные идеи, Питер, - искренне говорит он без тени безразличия, которым страдают некоторые учителя, - когда школа откроется, я свяжусь с некоторыми строительными фирмами. Может быть, ты можешь показать Хэнку места, которые ты присмотрел?  
Хорошо знать, что занимаешься чем-то действительно важным.  
Хэнк покупает Питеру новую одежду, но она не сильно лучше обносок Чарльза - только рубашки с воротничками, кармашками, полосками и прочим дерьмом. Во всяком случае, теперь у Питера есть джинсы вместо брюк или трусов. Но он рад, что все еще не может показаться в обществе, потому что он помрет от стыда в этой гребаной нердской одежке.  
Если Чарльз и знает о ночных визитах Леншерра, он этого не показывает. Питер тоже не упоминает этого, но проблема Леншерра висит в воздухе.

  
До тех пор, пока он на самом деле не появляется в комнате. Точнее, в спальне Питера.  
Он парит на грани между дремотой и настоящим сном, когда слышит, как с ржавым щелчком открывается окно, и тяжелые шаги стучат по деревянному полу. Питер вскакивает, дергается в простынях, пытаясь включить лампу, и в итоге падает с кровати.  
Лампа включается по щелчку чьих-то пальцев, и вот над ним стоит Леншерр, невыносимо ухмыляясь.  
\- Что за хрень, чувак? Тебе нравится вызывать у людей приступы?  
\- Я пришел с дарами, - говорит Леншерр. - Где твоя благодарность?  
Одним рывком он поднимает Питера на ноги и сует ему большой бумажный пакет. Питер кладет его на кровать и вынимает из него футболку.  
 _Тебе нужна одежда? Я могу принести тебе одежду._  
Питер медленно достает футболки и рассматривает их. На одной - обложка Abbey Road, на другой - Ziggy Stardust, на третьей - The Rolling Stones. Другие две футболки простые, одна черная, другая темно-серая. Они великолепны. Это как гребаное Рождество с самым стремным Санта-Клаусом во Вселенной.  
А потом он достает последнюю вещь: серебряную джинсовую куртку. Питер сглатывает, и вдруг чувствует, что он чудовищно близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться.  
\- Я не смог найти кожаную такого цвета, - говорит Леншерр, положив руку себе на затылок, - И еще я не знал твоего размера, поэтому они могут не подойти.  
\- Это идеально, - шепчет Питер, поглаживая темные пуговицы.  
Ему приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы не расплакаться. Соберись, Максимов. Это просто гребаная одежда!  
Но вот только это не просто одежда. Леншерр подумал об этом. Он видел одежду Питера дважды, в ситуациях, где у него был миллион вещей, о которых он должен бы беспокоиться, но он понял, что любит Питер - в отличие от Хэнка, который, скорее всего, схватил первые пять рубашек размера Питера. Леншерр так старается. Почему?  
\- Не обязательно было это делать, - бормочет Питер. Он тяжело сглатывает, - ты не... ты не должен мне ничего. Почему ты делаешь это?  
\- Это не то, что ты сказал той ночью.  
 _Ты должен мне туеву хучу за то, что не вырастил меня._  
Питер дергается и вдруг понимает, что он почему-то злится.  
\- Я просто сказал это, чтобы ты отвалил! Почему ты так беспокоишься? Ты меня не знаешь. Мы не знакомы! Ты великий донор спермы! Ты не... между нами может ничего не быть. Ты можешь просто идти куда ты там шел. Я уверен, у тебя миллиард способов интересней проводить время чем возиться со.. со мной.  
Медленно, как будто Питер какой-то раненый олень, Леншерр приближается к кровати и садится рядом с ним.  
\- Твоя мать ничего не рассказывала обо мне?  
Питер качает головой, потому что не доверяет своему голосу.  
\- И ты не знаешь, что я еврей? Или что я родился в Германии, в Дюссельдорфе?  
\- ... нет.  
Он наполовину еврей?  
\- Я думаю, в твоей школе мало говорили о том, что случилось с европейскими евреями во время второй Великой войны?  
Питер садится и начинает слушать Леншерра очень внимательно. Честно говоря, на Истории США это, наверное, рассказывали, но Питер никогда не слушал. Леншерр выдает ужасающую историю о лагерях, газовых камерах, пепле, падающем как снег, о монете, которую он не смог сдвинуть, и о пуле, которую не смог остановить. Это звучит слишком ужасно, чтобы быть правдой, но по прерывающемуся, сжатому голосу Леншерра, по тому, как вибрируют пуговицы на его прекрасной куртке, Питер понимает, что все это правда.  
\- Я - единственный из всех моих родственников - родителей, кузенов, кузин, из моих теть и дядь, моих дедушек и бабушек, кто выжил, - мягко подытоживает Леншерр. - Я никогда не думал, что у меня снова будет семья. Она почти была у меня, но я... я уничтожил ее, из гнева и страха. Теперь у меня ничего нет, и я ничего не хочу.  
Питер смотрит на свои руки, и слова рождаются и умирают, прежде чем достигают губ. И это хорошо, потому что что, блядь, можно сказать на это? Серьезно, что вообще кто угодно может ответить на это?  
Леншерр встает и кладет тяжелую руку на плечо Питера.  
\- Ты понимаешь?  
Питер кивает, и это абсолютное вранье, и человек рядом взъерошивает ему волосу неловкими, неопытными пальцами.  
\- Поспи немного, - говорит он.  
Питер ждет, пока Леншерр исчезнет, а потом зарывается головой в джинсовую куртку и скулит как щенок. И он нихрена не понимает, почему.

  
Через много часов наступает рассвет. Чарльз находит Питера все еще сидяшего с курткой на коленях. Он смотрит в окно.  
\- Питер? - спрашивает он мягко. - Я чувствую, что с тобой не все в порядке. Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?  
Питер кидает Чарльзу футболку. Он ловит ее и расправляет.  
\- Эбби Роуд, - говорит он. - Фантастический альбом. Это Эрик тебе дал ночью?  
\- Ты знал?  
\- Конечно я знаю, Питер. Это мой дом. Я телепат. Думаешь, кто-то может просто прийти сюда?  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты ничего не говорил.  
\- Я знаю, - Чарльз наклоняет голову. - Что он тебе сказал?  
\- Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, - Питер хрипит, у него болит горло.  
 _Нам не обязательно нужно разговаривать._  
Питер дергается. Это не первый раз, когда Чарльз говорит в голове Питера, но он всегда напрягается.  
\- Ничего он не сказал, окей? - резко говорит Питер. - Ничего особенного. Я потом спущусь.  
Чарльз поднимает свою любимую бровь.  
\- Боюсь, ты меня не понял. Я спрашиваю из вежливости.  
Уф. Гребаные телепаты.  
Чарльз складывает рубашку на край кровати.  
\- В тебе конфликт, Питер. Я думаю, что смогу помочь тебе понять. Если ты позволишь мне.  
И вот в этот раз у Питера просто нет сил спорить.  
\- Он пришел. Он дал мне одежду, - бесцветно говорит Питер. - Я спросил его, зачем, и он рассказал мне вещи... очень плохие вещи. О том, что с ним случилось. Поэтому я не спал. Конец.  
\- Эрик рассказал тебе о своем прошлом? О Шоу? - Чарльз смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто Питер сказал, что видел как йети танцевал фокстрот.   
\- Ну да? И что?  
Чарльз проводит рукой по волосам.  
\- Питер, Эрик не говорит о своем прошлом. Ни с кем. Никогда. Я знаю об этом только потому, что прочел это в его разуме той ночью, когда встретил его. То, что он рассказал тебе, лично, добровольно... это многого стоит. Он очень доверяет тебе, а такой человек, как он, не разбрасывается своим доверием.  
Питер смеется, остро и горько.  
\- Прекрасно! Великолепно. Он доверяет мне.  
\- Ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя странно, - говорит Чарльз.  
\- Я не знаю, какого черта я чувствую.  
Питер зарывается головой в подушку и долго и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Можно, я попробую? - мягко спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- Не думаю. Думаю, в этом и проблема. Ты давно потерял надежду, что когда-нибудь увидишь отца. А теперь он сваливается тебе как снег на голову, и он - не тот, кого ты хотел. Он пугает, он жестокий, ты хочешь вычеркнуть его из своей жизни и забыть, но не можешь. И знаешь, почему?  
\- Потому что я гребаный идиот? - бормочет Питер.  
\- Потому что Эрик - сложный и противоречивый человек. Его нельзя охарактеризовать в терминах черно-белой морали. В нем столько же тьмы, сколько и доброты. И ты думаешь, что было бы гораздо легче, если бы у него не было способности любить тебя. И ты не знаешь, безопасно ли, мудро ли и допустимо ли с моральной точки зрения любить его в ответ.  
Конечно, Чарльз все точно поймал. Он гребаный телепат. Но что-то в его голосе, в том, как идеально он формулирует это, говорит о личном опыте. Питер поднимает голову.  
\- Ты любишь его?  
Чарльз глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Да, - признание вырывается тихо, еле слышно. Чарльз прочищает горло. - Да, люблю. Но я не люблю то, что он делает, и иногда я не могу разделить.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, могу ли, - говорит Питер.  
\- Твои отношения с твоим отцом - твое дело и твой выбор, и я буду уважать любое твое решение, - Чарльз кладет руку на колено Питера. - Но ты должен знать, что Эрик - хороший человек. Я видел это. Я чувствовал это. Ты узнал этой ночью, что мир изо всех сил старался сломать его, похоронить во тьме и никогда не выпускать, и вопреки всему он все еще держится за свою доброту. Немногие способны на это.  
Чарльз разворачивается и едет к выходу, останавливаясь перед дверью, только чтобы сказать Питеру:  
\- Завтрак будет примерно через час, - и после этого оставляет мальчика наедине с его мыслями.

  
Эрик не появляется какое-то время. Типа пару недель, не меньше, но Питер не беспокоится, окей? Эрик гребаный взрослый человек. Он точно может о себе позаботиться. Он уже очень много пережил.   
Он не беспокоится, но не может удержаться от того, чтобы каждую ночь, когда бегает по поместью, высматривать пару фар и ничего не может поделать с тем, что чувствует легкое беспокойство, когда их не видит.  
Но это не забота. Больше как... ну, саспенс. Он никогда не знает, когда Эрик объявится в его спальне и у Питера случится сердечный приступ, и это просит бесит, понимаете? И чем дольше Эрик не появляется, тем больше бесит.

  
Тем временем, у Чарльза рождается невероятно ужасающая идея учить Питера на дому последний год школы. Теперь, когда дом абсолютно чистый, а все документы поданы, Чарльз думает, что лучшей наградой за эту тяжелую работу будет учеба. Уфф.  
\- Чарли, ты не можешь так поступать со мной, - ноет Питер, когда они играют в шахматы этим вечером. - Я наконец-то свободен!  
Но Чарльз игнорирует его.  
\- Питер, ты очень умен, и у тебя так много нераскрытого потенциала. Я отказываюсь видеть, как он пропадает.  
Гребаный ад, он говорит как учителя Питера, и это вызывает по-настоящему ужасные флешбеки.  
\- У тебя хоть образование для этого есть? - спрашивает Питер.  
Чарльз грозно смотрит на него.  
\- Питер, я защитил три диссертации. Думаю, я справлюсь с последним годом твоего весьма посредственного образования.  
Вау, ладно. Это было грубо.  
\- Но мы же не начнем типа до конца лета, да?  
\- Это домашнее обучение. Оно не должно следовать традиционному школьному календарю. Я начну планировать программу, и мы начнем на следующей неделе.  
Ну, блядь. Питер стонет и бьется головой о кресло.  
\- Ладно. Господи! Мне все равно больше нечего делать.  
Чарльз мерзко улыбается.  
\- Вот это правильное настроение. Мы еще сделаем из тебя ученого.  
\- Просто пристрели меня.

  
Спустя несколько ночей Питер сидит за кухонным столом и бьется над гребаным уравнением (Чарльз переоценил способности Питера), когда чувствует шум мотора.  
Питер тут же бросает домашку и бросается в дверь. Он как раз успевает увидеть, как корвет Эрика въезжает на дорожку перед домом. Он стоит в дверях, постукивая ногой и теребя волосы. Не то чтобы он, типа, рад Эрику. Просто что угодно лучше домашки.  
\- Че как, Эрик? - приветствует его Питер, пока Эрик закрывает машину и идет к нему.  
\- Добрый вечер, Питер, - говорит Эрик в его странной формальной манере, как будто он пытается сбалансировать слэнг Питера.  
\- Что-то давно тебя не было. Я думал ты, типа, помер, - говорит Питер отстраненно, - Так что поделываешь тут? - Питер прищуривается. - Ты же тут не чтобы, типа, взорвать что-нибудь?  
Он шутит, но через полсекунды понимает, что, наверное, не стоит ему так шутить с Эриком.  
Но Эрик улыбается и говорит:  
\- Не в этот раз. На самом деле, я хотел... я думал, - он переминается с ноги на ногу и пялится на ключи, - я просто хотел посмотреть, подошла ли тебе одежда, - заканчивает он нескладно.  
Питер тоже пялится на ключи Эрика, и вдруг на него снисходит озарение. Святая корова. Эрик ехал сюда просто чтобы навестить Питера, не прикрываясь шлемом или одеждой или извинениями. Несколько недель назад Питер бы взбесился от того, что все внимание Эрика предназначено для него, но теперь...  
\- Хочешь кофе или еще чего-нибудь?  
Эрик поднимает взгляд, и от надежды в его глазах почти больно.  
\- Да. Спасибо. Было бы здорово.  
Спасибо? Было бы здорово? Господи. Питер - сын Эрика, а не его бабушка, ради всего святого. Питер закатывает глаза в темноте и ведет Эрика на кухню. После некоторых недоразумений (Чарльз называет их катастрофами, но он никогда не видел, как Питер пытается готовить блинчики дома), Питер знает, как работает кофемашина. Он вытаскивает четыре чашки.  
Эрик достает кружку из верхнего левого ящика (да как он знает, где все лежит?), и Питер замечает, что он делает это левой рукой, неловко, а правую бережно прижимает к боку.  
Питер распахивает руки, красуясь в футболке Роллинг Стоунз, темных джинсах и серебряной куртке.  
\- Ну, как я выгляжу?  
Эрик выжимает полуулыбку.  
\- Как ты.  
\- Да, они нормального размера. Хороший глазомер, - Питер внутренне вздыхает; он звучит как гребаный лузер. Он шарит глазами по комнате, чтобы отвлечься от неловкого разговора. Его взгляд падает на уравнение.  
\- Не знаешь, как решить это дерьмо? - он машет рукой в сторону бумажек, валяющихся на столе. - Потому что я не представляю.  
Эрик подходит к столу и берет черновик Питера, который почти протерт до дыр ластиком.  
\- Что это?  
\- Какая-то математическая... штука? Чарльз учит меня, - Питер корчит рожу, - и он думает, что я умнее, чем кажусь. И он дает мне домашку, а я не могу ее сделать, но я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я глупый. Вот, это уравнения, которые мне надо решить.  
Питер дотягивается до бумажки, которую он смял и бросил об стену чуть раньше в припадке раздражения. Ровным почерком Чарльза выведены шесть уравнений. Питер решил половину первого за последние два часа. Эрик хмурится, когда смотрит на них, и Питер хочет проклясть себя за свою глупость. Эрик вырос в концлагере - конечно, он не ходил в школу, и уж точно не знает алгебры. Откуда ему знать это дерьмо?  
\- Сначала тебе нужно перемножить эти числа, - говорит Эрик, показывая на первое уравнение. - Давай покажу.  
Он берет бумажку и карандаш и начинает писать четкими, жесткими линиями. Питер смотрит, и его брови лезут на лоб все дальше и дальше. Хрен знает, где он этого набрался, но Эрик явно знает, что делает. Эрик поясняет каждое свое действие, и все разворачивается перед глазами Питера и наполняется смыслом. Каждый раз, когда Чарльз пытается что-то объяснить, он увлекается и рвется вперед, и в кои-то веки Питер за ним не поспевает. Не очень-то приятный опыт.  
После того, как Эрик решает первые два уравнения, Питер сам справляется с третьим. Эрик немного поправляет решение, но по крайней мере Питер понимает, как это делается. На середине четвертого Питер замечает красное пятно, просачивающееся через белую рубашку Питера.  
\- Эмм... Эрик? Что это за хрень?  
Эрик смотрит на руку и чертыхается по-немецки.  
\- Ничего. Просто царапина. Кровь протекла через бинт.  
Он морщится, когда расстегивает рубашку, а потом снимает ее, и Питер видит перекрученный окровавленный бинт вокруг его предплечья. Эрик нетерпеливо разматывает бинт, под которым - большая, ужасная рана. Кровь покрывает кожу и начинает течь вниз по руке. На груди и ребрах Эрика - темные синяки. Питер вдруг чувствует, как его голова тяжелеет и начинает кружиться, и ему приходится ухватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть, и он вдруг очень, очень хочет, чтобы Чарльз был тут, и чтобы он что-то сделал с этим, потому что Питеру кажется, что он вот-вот блеванет.  
\- Просто царапина? - выдавливает он.  
 _Господи Иисусе, Чарльз!_  
Эрик игнорирует его. Он берет несколько бумажных полотенец и мочит их под краном. Он смывает кровь и изучает рану в свете лампы. Питер борется с желчью, которая поднимается в горле. Он не очень много знает о ранах, но он точно уверен, что для этого дерьма нужен доктор.  
\- Эрик, идиот, что ты натворил?  
Голос Чарльза, хриплый после сна, звучит грубо в пустой кухне. Он въезжает в комнату, одетый в полосатую пижаму.  
\- Ничего, что заслуживает твоего внимания, Чарльз, - рычит Эрик, и понеслась..  
\- Я не думаю, что ты можешь точно судить об этом, - Чарльз подъезжает к столу и заглядывает через плечо Питеру, чтобы оценить состояние раны. - Эрик, это нужно зашивать!  
\- Тогда дай мне швейную иглу и нитки.  
Питер белеет. Швейную иглу? Он, блядь, серьезно?!  
\- У нас есть средства для первой помощи в лаборатории Хэнка. Я разбужу его и...  
\- Даже. Не. Смей, - шипит Эрик, и Питер борется с желанием сделать шаг назад.  
Они обмениваются такими горячими взглядами, что Питер не понимает, хочет ли Эрик ударить Чарльза или трахнуть его прямо на этом столе, и это прямо как в тот день в Пентагоне, только еще хуже, потому что один из них теперь папа Питера, а он не готов иметь дело с этим дерьмом  
\- Питер, принеси набор первой помощи, - приказывает Чарльз, не отводя взгляда от Эрик. - Будь так добр.  
\- Да. Конечно. Бегу! - Питер бежит в лабораторию и обратно, что занимает примерно секунду (он серьезно обдумывает возможность пройтись, но Эрику нужна помощь), и ставит коробку на стол.  
Чарльз тут же хватает ее и начинает копаться в поисках медицинской иглы, и Питер не думает, что он может смотреть на это без тошноты.  
\- Не дергайся, Эрик. Мне нужно посмотреть.  
\- Я могу сам все сделать!  
\- Тогда дай мне помочь с болью! Я могу приглушить твои болевые рецепторы, пока ты себя зашиваешь.  
\- Держись подальше от моей головы, - рявкает Эрик, и серьезно, где у этого чувака проблема? Он как загнанное в угол животное, боится Чарльза, который такой же страшный, как конфета.  
Питер практически видит, как у Чарльза разбивается сердце.  
\- Я не знаю, чем я заслужил такое недоверие, - говорит он, его голос трясется, а в голубых глазах стоят слезы, - но я не заслуживаю его, и я не буду терпеть его. Иди на хуй, Эрик.  
Он отшатывается, а потом уезжает из кухни, оставляя за собой плотную неловкую тишину. Эрик смотрит, как он исчезает, и у лицо у него грустное и жалобное - собака, поджавшая хвост. Потом он берет и иглу, и в этом месте Питер должен уйти, чтобы не заблевать все вокруг.  
Должен - но не уходит. Вместо этого он смотрит с мрачным восхищением, как Эрик орудует иглой и ниткой с хладнокровием хирурга - даже не касаясь иголки. Он закрывает края раны аккуратными маленькими стежками и стирает кровь, даже не выпив виски или обезболивающего. Гребаный хардкор. (Однажды Питер сломал руку, когда катался на машине, и умолял в травматологии дать ему морфина, а потом сожрал три банки ибупрофена за неделю, пока мама не сказала, что он убивает себе печень).  
\- Я не должен был приходить сюда, - говорит Эрик, тяжело вздыхая. - Не знаю, о чем я думал. Я просто хотел... не знаю. Мне нужно уйти.  
У Питера все сжимается от паники.  
\- Что? Нет! - выпаливает Питер, а потом пытается смягчить свои слова, пока он не начал звучать так, как будто привязался к чуваку. - То есть, мм - как насчет съесть немного мороженого и поговорить об этом как ответственные взрослые люди?  
Эрик поднимает бровь, и Питеру не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы услышать: ты? ответственный взрослый человек? Питер игнорирует это и достает из морозилки мороженое, а из ящика - две ложки. Он отпихивает домашку и садится за стол, болтая ногами.  
\- Ты все просрал, - говорит он, протягивая ложку Эрику.  
\- Очень по-взрослому, - Эрик смотрит на него, и это все еще достаточно пугающе, но у Питера начинает вырабатываться иммунитет.  
\- Я не то чтобы эксперт в любви и всем таком, - продолжает Питер, втыкая ложку в мороженое, - но я уверен, что вести себя как полная жопа - не лучший способ залезть кому-то в штаны.  
\- Я не пытаюсь залезть Чарльзу в штаны...  
Питер коротко смеется.  
\- Полная хрень, чувак! У тебя это на лице написано каждый раз, когда ты на него смотришь!  
Эрик сжимает губы.  
\- Дай мне это, - говорит он, щелкая пальцами. Мороженое ползет к нему.  
Питер соскакивает со стула и становится рядом с Эриком, который злобно вгрызается в кусок мороженого.  
\- Так в чем у тебя проблема, мужик? Почему ты так бесишься на телепатию?  
Эрик оценивающе смотрит на мороженое, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Чарльз - самый сильный телепат в мире. Он не только может читать твои мысли, он может контролировать тебя. Быть лишенным свободы воли - достаточная причина "беситься"?  
\- Так ты думаешь, что Чарльз залезет тебе в голову и заставит тебя.. что? Танцевать танец маленьких утят?  
Эрик смотрит на него таким потрясающим взглядом, что он гордится собой.  
\- Чарльз не так невинен, как выглядит, - мрачно говорит Эрик.  
Питер заходится смехом от идеи дьявольского Чарльза. Кое-кто забыл, кто тут суперзлодей.  
\- Ты гребаный параноик. От этого есть таблетки, знаешь?  
Эрик наклоняется в перед, и у него Бешеные Глаза, которые пугают больше, чем его улыбка. Питер отодвигается.  
\- Через пять секунд после того, как он встретил меня, он ворвался мне в голову и прочел мои воспоминания, мое прошлое, без моего согласия. Он даже не подумал попросить. А в Вашингтоне он полностью завладел моим телом, как будто я был марионеткой.  
Питер сглатывает.  
\- И что он сделал?  
\- Он... убрал обломки стадиона, которыми его завалило.  
\- Его завалило? Какого хрена ты его не освободил?  
\- Я был занят! - рявкает Эрик.  
\- Да, пытался убить людей, - Питер поднимает руки. - Я понимаю. Это отвлекает, к тому же там были все эти камеры. Ты не мог сделать паузу и удостовериться, что не раздавил лучшего друга как таракана.  
Губы Эрика сжимаются в белую линию.  
\- Речь не об этом. Я говорю о том, что для Чарльза совершенно обычно отбирать у людей их свободную волю. В тот раз он мог просто освободить себя, но нельзя сказать, для чего еще он может меня использовать.  
\- Он вроде дал тебе улететь в закат. А мог посадить тебя обратно. Но не стал. А ты в ответ ведешь себя как колоссальный мудак из-за того, что Чарльз может сделать.  
Эрик глубоко вздыхает.  
\- У Чарльза безграничный и пугающий потенциал. Единственное, что его останавливает - его собственный моральный закон. Но мораль меняется. Она одна не может защитить меня.  
Питер утаскивает обратно мороженое. Слова Эрика имеют смысл. Если Чарльз может захватывать разумы людей и заставлять их делать все, что он хочет, он смог бы захватить мир как реальный суперзлодей за, типа, неделю или вроде того. Это обоссаться как страшно. Но потом Питер пытается представить как Чарльз, с которым они играют в шахматы, который заставляет его читать заумные книжки и заливается стихами об РНК, пытается захватить и мир, и - и, чуваки, это так не работает. Какой бы злой Чарльз не существовал в мозгу Эрика, Питер в него не верит. И он не верит, что Эрик, за всем этим страхом, и сам верит.  
\- А что, если так, - говорит Питер. - Ты видел меня, когда я вытащил тебя из Пентагона, так? Когда я в ударе, все типа как замерзает. Это как будто я бегу быстрее времени. Я двигал пули, чувак. Чарльз говорит, что я могу обогнать звуковой барьер, но чтоб я этого не делал без наушников, чтобы у меня барабанные перепонки не лопнули. Ну вот.  
\- Твои навыки очень впечатляют, Питер, - соглашается Эрик тем тоном, какой используют взрослые чтобы посмеяться над детьми.  
\- Уф. Я не об этом. Смотри, - Питер выбирает слова очень осторожно. - Я могу двигаться так быстро, что мог бы взять вон тот нож и перерезать тебе горло за полсекунды. Типа, буквально за гребаные полсекунды. Это ужасно и это отвратительно, и я бы никогда этого не сделал. Меня всего скручивает от одной мысли об этом. Но я мог бы. Но ты можешь сидеть тут со мной и есть мороженое, хотя мы оба знаем, что я могу сделать все, что хочу, и ты меня не остановишь. Чем Чарльз отличается?  
О, Господи, теперь Эрик полностью сосредоточен на нем. Теперь взгляд его отца изменился, в нем подозрение, которое Питеру вовсе не нравится, и, может, ему не стоило приводить пример с убийством, но он хочет донести свою мысль.  
\- Я думаю, - говорит он, тряся ложкой в сторону Эрика, так что капли шоколадного мороженого разлетаются по столу. - Что это потому, что ты любишь Чарльза. А тебе не нравится быть таким уязвимым потому что у тебя было типа самое отстойное детство в мире, - он пожимает плечами. - Но я могу ошибаться.  
Питер продолжает есть, ожидая, что Эрик выпалит что-то абсолютно неубедительное о том, как он совершенно точно не хочет выйти замуж за Чарльза и растить маленьких мутантов, а Питер псих, бла бла бла. Но Эрик молчит.  
\- Ты более внимателен, чем кажешься, - говорит, наконец, Эрик, и Питер не может не улыбнуться, потому что голосе отца звучит гордость.  
\- Ты думаешь, я выгляжу глупо?  
\- Да. И я думаю, что то, что я вырос со Шмидтом, вселило в меня страх беспомощности, но проблема не в этом.  
\- Да? А в чем тогда?  
Эрик притягивает мороженое обратно.  
\- Я делал непростительные вещи, - тихо говорит он, ковыряя ложкой вокруг зефирки. - Чарльз имеет полное право злиться на меня, но его злость - это угроза. И вопреки общему мнению, я сожалею о своих действиях. Но жалеть уже поздно, и уже поздно... просто слишком поздно.  
Питер хочет схватить Эрика за плечи и трясти его как куклу и повторять, что Чарльз любит Эрик, клянусь, он мне сам сказал! Но потом он вспоминает, что он не гребаный семейный психотерапевт, и может, ему не нужно давать об этом советы, когда единственная девочка в его жизни - его мелкая сестра Ванда.  
Вместо этого он и Эрик пожирают мороженое и спорят о "Короле минувшего и будушего" (Эрик звучит невыносимо по-чарльзовски, расхваливая книгу на все лады, а Питер хочет просто сжечь ее).  
Эрик оставляет последний кусочек Питеру, протягивая ему ложку, а Питер склевывает остатки мороженого как детеныш птеродактиля. А потом как всегда, Эрик хлопает его по плечу, желает Питеру доброй ночи и исчезает.

  
Чарльз моментально замечает другой почерк в домашке Питера на следующий день.  
\- Эрик помог тебе с этим? Я удивлен, что он не ушел сразу после нашей ссоры, - говорит он, но его желчный не соответствует грусти в глазах. - Скажи мне, что он хотя бы позаботился о своей ране.  
\- Ага. Зашил ее сам. Это было отвратно. И круто.  
Чарльз морщит нос от отвращения.  
\- Как ужасно. Конечно, у Эрика всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы принимать помощь. На самом деле, я не должен был ожидать, что он примет мою после... - он сглатывает и замолкает.  
\- После... - не сдается Питер, унюхав что-то сочненькое.  
\- После того, как я бросил его гнить в одиночной камере десять лет, не проверив, виновен ли он, - говорит Чарльз и трет рукой лицо. - Я думаю, он не очень хочет моей помощи после такого.  
\- Ты не знал точно, что он виновен? - удивляется Питер. - Ты же телепат! Ты же должен разбираться в таком дерьме!  
\- Убить президента, исказив траекторию пули? Звучит как то, что Эрик вполне способен сделать! Я думал, у меня есть все нужные доказательства. И, хотя Эрик определенно попытался убить президента в этот раз, - он тяжело вздыхает. - Я был неправ. Я был неправ, и я глубоко сожалею об этом.  
\- Он знает об этом?  
Чарльз коротко и горько смеется.  
\- Эрик не принимает извинения - он мстит. И я не думаю, что заслуживаю прощения за это. Мы можем вернуться к уроку, Питер?  
Питер просто задолбался от всего это, окей? Задолбался. Они оба любят друг друга, оба чувствуют себя виноватыми, и никто не хочет просто уже признать это, и у Питера едет крыша. Придется действовать.

  
Сначала Питер боится, что ссора могла напугать Эрика. Чувак не появляется три недели, а потом ночью обнаруживается на кухне с упаковкой печенек и сливочным мороженым.  
\- Привет, чувак, где пропадал? - спрашивает Питер.  
\- Путешествовал. Искал кое-кого, - отвечает Эрик чуть тоскливо. Питер запрыгивает на стул, болтая ногами, и Эрик левитирует к нему ложку мороженого. - Не думаю, что она хочет, чтобы ее нашли. Во всяком случае, не я.  
Мороженое наполовину растаяло, поэтому Питер ковыряет его и выбирает ванильные печеньки.  
Значит, есть еще одна девчонка. Может, поэтому Чарльз так выбешивается на Эрика. Да кто кроме Чарльза вообще захочет встречаться с таким психом как Эрик?  
Действуй хладнокровно, Максимов. Ты типа как шпион, как ЦРУ, ты не хочешь, чтобы этот чувак понимал, что его допрашивают.  
\- Так это типа твоя девушка или что? И давно это? Чарльз знает?  
Эрик смотрит на него  
\- Ты расстроен? Не хочешь новую приемную мамочку?  
Питер не говорит ему, что уже почти считает Чарльза своей приемной мамой.  
\- Чувак, просто ответь на вопрос.  
\- Нет, это не моя девушка.  
\- А хочешь, чтобы стала?  
\- Нет, - раздраженно выдыхает Эрик.  
\- О. Ладно. Так... я могу спросить тебя кое-что еще?  
\- Я не могу тебя остановить, - бормочет Эрик.  
\- Так моя мама... она тебя бросила потому что ты типа как гей?  
Эрик давится мороженым, и Питеру приходится стучать его по спине.  
\- Какого хуя? - выкашливает Эрик, и это первый раз, когда Питер слышит от него матерное слово.  
\- Ну, ты и моя мама типа как не вместе. И ты и та другая девчонка не вместе. И каждый раз, когда ты видишь Чарльза, ты строишь жалостные щенячьи глазки, и я думаю, ты гомосек? Это нормально, чувак, никаких проблем.  
\- Я не строю Чарльзу щенячьи глазки, - резко говорит Эрик. - И я не... мне нравились женщины, я просто... я чувствую желание только к тем людям, которые мне близки, - бормочет Эрик, опустив голову. - И это нечасто происходит.  
\- Так ты был близок с моей мамой? - спрашивает Питер, оживляясь.  
Ответ Эрика - сдавленный шепот:  
\- Да.  
\- Так и, типа.. что случилось?  
Эрик замирает и опасно молчит. Охх! Господи! Почему Питер не может просто фильтровать речь? Он не хочет, чтоб Эрика взбесился от той ужасной истории, которая стоит за разводом родителей.  
\- Был пожар, - шепчет Эрик. - После того, как мы поженились. Мы жили в одном городке во Франции, и однажды кто-то узнал о нас. О нашем наследии. Группа людей подожгла дом посреди ночи. Мы с Магдой выбрались... А Аня - нет.  
Питер сглатывает.  
\- Кто такая Аня?  
Весь металл в комнате стонет. Ложки плавятся - Питер роняет свою - дверь духовки дергается и вдавливается, холодильник трясется у стены, а приборы - в ящичках. Эрик смотрит в окно, как будто он в миллионе километров отсюда. Питер хватает Эрика за руку и трясет.  
\- Эрик. Эрик, ты меня жутко пугаешь. Можешь остановиться? Пожалуйста?  
Эрик выходит из ступора и потерянно смотрит на Питера. Комната успокаивается. Эрик удивленно смотрит на ложки и меняет их обратно.  
\- Аня - моя дочь. Ей было два года.  
\- У меня есть сестра?  
\- Была. У тебя была сестра. Спасибо людям, - Эрик не поднимает голову. Его ложка начинает заостряться. - Я убил их. Я убил их всех. Магда не смогла вынести этого. Она назвала меня монстром и... ушла. Она была беременна тобой, но я не знал. Что очевидно.  
\- Ох, чувак.  
Хорошая, блядь, работа, Питер. Господи, это кошмар, и он только что заставил Эрика пережить его. Этому мужику пришлось пройти через все это говно во время Второй Мировой, а потом он потерял дочь, и почему он вообще не кончил в дурке после всего этого?  
Смена темы! Нужно сменить тему. Что-то хорошее. Что-то, что Эрик любит.  
\- Ты сказал, что Чарльз спас тебе жизнь, - выпаливает Питер. - Как это случилось?  
\- Я не хочу говорить о Чарльзе.  
\- Да ладно, - выпрашивает Питер. - Мне интересно!  
\- То есть, Чарльз еще не развлекал тебя историями о том, как я выстрелил ему в спину?  
Оу... что. Какого хрена?!  
\- Нет. Он сказал, что паралич был из-за какой-то случайности.  
Это сбивает Эрика с толку. Он смотрит на Питера нахмурившись и ничего не говорит.  
\- Вы познакомились, когда ты выстрелил ему в спину?  
\- Нет. Я бросил его, потому что выстрелил ему в спину.  
\- Какого хрена ты это сделал?  
\- Я сделал это не специально! - рявкает Эрик. - Это произошло случайно. Я отражал пули, и Чарльз случайно оказался на траектории пули. Я сожалею почти обо всем, что случилось в тот день, особенно об этом, и я буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь!  
Питер просто должен заклеить свой гребаный рот скотчем, потому что вся жизнь Эрика - одно сплошное минное поле, где нет ничего безопасного. Наверное, он может рассказать грустную историю даже о щенятках. Но все же Питер получает бесценную информацию о, пожалуй, самых испоганенных отношениях в мире.  
\- Так когда он спас тебе жизнь?  
Эрик выдавливает усталый вздох.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь устаешь задавать вопросы?  
\- Что я могу сказать? Я любопытный котик, - говорит Питер. - Ну, давай. Просто скажи это. Как так вышло, что неостановимого Эрика Леншерра нужно было спасать?  
Эрик корчит рожу и выдает историю о том, как он почти утонул, пытаясь совершить убийство, а потом его с трудом вытащил на поверхность случайный парень, чей голос раздался внутри головы Эрика как голос Бога. Это звучит как что-то из фильма, как Чарльз преследует Эрика и умоляет его остаться, как говорит, что Эрик не один, никогда больше не будет один. Их роман закручивается как смерч. И он заканчивается тем, что Эрик бросает Чарльза на берегу, парализованного, потому что Эрик гребаный идиот.  
После того, как Эрик уходит, Питер не может заснуть, пока солнце не начинает проглядывать через облака. Он думает о своей маме, которое пережила нечто ужасное, а Питер не знал, и Карл, наверное, тоже не знает. Как она носила это в себе и вела себя так нормально после всего? Неудивительно, что она так бесится, когда Питер нагло нарушает закон. Она видела, что может случиться.  
Еще он думает об Ане. Ей было бы почти двадцать, а может, даже двадцать один. Он думает, какой бы она была, таскала бы она его на фильмы 18+, покупала бы ему пиво, знакомила бы с красивыми подружками? А может, она была бы тихой, любила бы учиться и читала бы ему нотации, помогая выбираться из дома по-тихому? Любила бы она Эрика?  
Но в основном он думает об Эрике, который еще больше напоминает ходячую неудачу, чем Питер, и от этого он чувствует прилив сочувствия и любви к несчастному сукину сыну.  
 _Мир так старался сломать его..._  
 _Теперь у меня нет ничего, и я ничего не хочу._  
У Эрика должно быть что-то. Господь свидетель, чувак - пациент психушки, но у него должно быть что-то. Одиночество явно не пошло ему на пользу. На самом деле, у Эрика было бы кое-что, если бы он мог держать рот закрытым (и теперь Питер знает, от кого он сам это унаследовал).  
Поэтому Питер придумывает план и называет его Операция "Ловушка для папы-гея". План включает много вранья.

  
Конвент по Стар Трэку собирается на Манхэттене, и Хэнк так хочет поехать, что он мог бы убить за это. Чарльз как-то ухитряется надыбать ему билет, и Хэнк так счастлив, что становится синим, и Питер немного пугается. Он думал, что мутация Хэнка - чудовищное нердство, но на самом деле этот чувак - волосатый Халк. Питер ставит галочку немного попридержать шуточки на случай, если Хэнк озвереет.  
Чарльз не едет, потому что такая толпа людей - слишком много для его чувствительной восстанавливающейся телепатии, а Питер не едет, потому что он не настолько сумасшедший. Но зато перед ним открывается прекрасная возможность, которую нельзя пропустить.  
\- Отстойно, что ты не можешь поехать, - говорит Питер Чарльзу за шахматами.  
Чарльз пожимает плечами.  
\- Я уверен, что будут еще конвенты. Коме того, я не хочу оставлять тебя дома одного.  
\- Ужасно, что ты мне не доверяешь, - говорит Питер, пытаясь скопировать лицо пнутого щенка, какое бывает у Чарльза.  
\- Переживешь. Ты еще молод.  
\- Ну, чтобы как-то облегчить твои страдания, мы можем устроить собственную ночь Стар Трэка, - говорит Питер. - Мы можем, типа, заказать пиццу и посмотреть все хэнковы записи.  
Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на доску.  
\- На самом деле, это звучит прекрасно.  
Питер улыбается.  
\- Заметано.  
Да, заметано... только Чарльз будет проводить время не с Питером.  
  
Через несколько ночей Питер говорит Эрику:  
\- Ну так вот, в следующий вторник мой День рождения.  
Конечно, это ложь. День рождения Питера в июне, но Эрик этого не знает.  
\- Да? - говорит Эрик, попивая кофе. - У тебя есть планы?  
\- Ну... - давай, Максимов. Ты сможешь. - Хэнк и Чарльз уезжают на конвент по Стар Трэку? Я подумал, мы можем заказать пиццу или что-то типа того, и ты можешь притащить пиво и мы можем, типа, расслабиться. Тебе нормально?  
Удивленная улыбка озаряет лицо Эрика.  
\- Ты хочешь провести свой День рождения со мной?  
Эрик так рад, что Питер чувствует, как вина начинает глодать его кишки. Он решает, что проведет настоящий День рождения с Эриком.  
\- Ну, либо так, либо я проведу его один. Я не поеду на нердский фестиваль, чтобы смотреть, как Хэнк носит острые уши и писает кипятком перед Дефорестом Келли.  
Эрик смеется.  
\- Хорошо. Когда?  
\- Типа, в шесть? Это хорошее время, да?  
\- Я приеду.

  
На часах полшестого, и Питер очень сильно пытается сосредоточиться на малейших деталях Стар Трэка, чтобы его мозги не выдали все Чарльзу, который запаникует и все остановит. Он прыгучий как кот, и Чарльз не может не заметить этого.  
\- Ты уверен, что сможешь высидеть весь марафон Стар Трэка? - спрашивает он.  
\- Да. Абсолютно. Я просто, типа, очень голоден. Не могу дождаться чувака с пиццей, понимаешь? - говорит Питер.  
Он гордится тем, какой он прекрасный лжец.  
\- Так возьми что-нибудь с кухни, - говорит Чарльз. - Сделай нам немного попкорна, ладно?  
\- Отлично. Да. Я пойду сделаю попкорн.  
Питер несется в кухню, складывает попкорн в духовку и выбегает, чтобы осмотреть периметр и найти Эрика. Он замечает фары корвета на дорожке, поэтому несется обратно в кухню и пытается заткнуть нервное перевозбуждение до того, как это заметит Чарльз.  
Попкорн готов, и входная дверь открывается.  
Представление начинается.  
На самой высокой скорости Питер бросается к двери, хватает Эрика за пояс и за шею и несется обратно.  
\- Питер, что ты... Эрик?! - вскрикивает Чарльз.  
Эрик падает на диван рядом с Чарльзом, согнувшись пополам. Упс. Может быть, Питер перестарался.  
\- Ты сказал.. мне.. что Чарльз... уехал, - рычит Эрик.  
\- Я соврал, - говорит Питер, послеживая за тем, чтобы канделябры не начали двигаться. - Еще у меня не День рождения, об этом я тоже соврал.  
Эрик резко поднимает голову и убийственно смотрит на Питера.  
\- Питер, какого черта здесь происходит? - требовательно спрашивает Чарльз. Питер чувствует неприятное давление его гнева.  
\- Меня достала вся эта хрень! - кричит Питер. - Вы оба постоянно ноете и стонете и мычите о том, как вы друг друга любите, и как не заслуживаете прощения, и делаете несчастные щенячьи глаза каждый раз, когда другой уходит, и все такое. Кто-то должен был что-то сделать, а вы двое не могли поднять свои жопы! Вот я и сделал кое-что!  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Ты сказал... любим друг друга? - спрашивает Чарльз одновременно с ним.  
Он бросает взгляд на Эрика, который так же ожесточенно смотрит на свои ботинки, как в тот раз, когда он пытался извиниться перед Питером.  
Питер складывает руки на груди.  
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить Эрика? И вся та хрень, которую вы мне говорите... говорите ее друг другу. И вы не покинете этой комнаты, пока все не скажете! Да, Эрик? Не проеби это.  
\- Подожди.. что? - говорит Эрик, но Питер убегает из комнаты и обматывает снаружи ручки двери веревкой и скотчем, что, конечно, не остановит их. Но Питер рассчитывает на то, что они не хотят уходить.  
Когда это закончится, расцветает голос Чарльза у него в голове, У нас будет очень серьезный разговор, а Эрик, возможно, искалечит тебя.  
Питер хмыкает и идет к воротам расслабляться и ждать чувака с пиццей.

  
Они торчат в комнате много часов. Питер попытался подслушать, но Чарльз засек его, и Питер очнулся где-то на заднем дворе с чудовищной головной болью. Поэтому он пошел в библиотеку и поиграл в шахматы сам с собой, а потом попытался лазить на книжные полки и спрыгивать с них на диван, а потом расслаблялся в своей комнате и практиковался в карточных фокусах, которые ему показал Хэнк. Он надеется показать фокусы Ванде, когда они увидятся. Она всегда любила фокусы.  
Потом Эрик показывается в дверях со скрещенными на груди руками. Питер изучает лицо мужика на предмет каких-то признаков того, что был горячий спор.  
\- Ну? Как все прошло? Ты не проебал все на свете? Пожалуйста, скажи что нет, я так много работал над этим.  
Эрик ничего не говорит долгую секунду и смотрит на Питера Взглядом, от которого ему становится очень, очень беспокойно.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - говорит он в конце концов.  
Питер волочится за Эриком, раздумывая о том, насколько ужасную нотацию ему приходится выслушать... если Эрик, конечно, не верит в олдскульные розги. Может быть, он использует вместо розог монтировку.  
Эрик ведет его к машине и ооо, неужели Эрик собирается опять похитить его и убить где-то, где никто не услышит его криков? Чувак открывает пассажирускую дверь и достает второпях упакованную коробку с бантиком наверху.  
Подарок на День рождения.  
\- Все прошло... лучше, чем я ожидал, - говорит Эрик, и вдруг от него начинает волнами исходить самодовольство.  
Питер улыбается и разрывает упаковку, пока Эрик не сказал ему подождать до июня. В упаковке лежит новый плейер с несколькими новыми альбомами, каждый из которых совпадает с обложкой на одной из футболок Питера.  
\- Чувак! Это офигенно! У Чарльза только супер-старые патефоны, и они отстойные.  
Питера вдруг наполняет желание обнять Эрика, но он быстро утихомиривает его, потому что Эрик может и психануть, если его обнять, к тому же ему семнадцать, и это тупо странно. Эрик хватает Питера за плечо - это их обычное выражение привязанности/признания. Вот только когда Питер пытается отодвинуться, Эрик вонзает пальцы ему в кость и притягивает его поближе.  
\- Не повторяй больше этих трюков, - шепчет он.  
Питер сглатывает.  
\- Конечно. Без проблем. Никогда больше, сэр.  
Углы рта Эрика поднимаются в полуулыбку.  
\- Доброй ночи, Питер.  
Питер улыбается в ответ.  
\- Ночи, Эрик. Увидимся.

  
Когда Питер возвращается, Чарльз замораживает его в фойе, чтобы успеть приехать из комнаты с телеком.  
\- Если ты еще раз так сделаешь, я заставлю тебя до конца жизни верить, что ты шестилетняя девочка, - звучит голос Чарльза возле Питера.  
\- Как все прошло? - спрашивает Питер, поворачиваясь.  
Чарльз стряхивает воображаемую пылинку со свитера.  
\- Он приедет поиграть в шахматы и поужинать на следующей неделе, - говорит он поддельно обыденно.  
Питер широко улыбается.  
\- Погоди-ка, что это было? Спасибо? Что же, всегда пожалуйста, мистер Ксавье.  
Чарльз вздыхает.  
\- Я думаю, что некоторая благодарность... заслужена. Спасибо. Я не знаю, как мне сообщить новости Хэнку. Он не будет рад.  
\- Он переживет. Наверное.

  
Так что, может, если твой отец - Эрик, это, типа, не самая плохая вещь в мире? Не идеальная. Конечно, Питеру все еще хотелось бы, чтобы его папа не был Самым Разыскиваемым Человеком Америки. Но Эрик не такой отстойный, как Питер думал. Все так, как говорит Чарльз - люди это не какая-то одна вещь. У них есть разные слои и все такое. Может, нормально, что он хочет любить Эрика, несмотря на все глупое, безумное дерьмо, которое он делает.   
Питер надеется, что этот чувак останется.


End file.
